Fire of Ice
by Fattiboombah
Summary: The story after Mockingjay. It has been 59 years since the rebellion that ended the Hunger Games. After Peeta and Katniss's death, the Capitol wants control. The Districts fall against the power of the Capitol and the Hunger Games are returned.
1. Chapter 1

I pushed the door open.  
There he was. My boyfriend, Kaale, was sitting on the floor with paper sprawled all around him. He looked up as I entered.  
"Oh, hey Del."  
I looked around to find a place to sit but Kaale's room was really messy. You couldn't even see the floor. I brushed some papers aside and sat next to him.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Drawing." He answered without even looking at me.  
Kaale and I had only been dating for a week. Everyone was against us being together, mainly because he was sixteen and I was only twelve. People also seemed to think that Kaale was a bit of a jerk. Our relationship wasn't going very far though. We were still at the stage where we just hung out together.  
"You seemed kind of pissed yesterday." Kaale brought up.  
Yesterday was a touchy subject. We decided that we would get to know each other better by talking about ourselves. Kaale told me hurtful things. He said them purposely to make me upset. Kaale was telling me all this crap because he thought it would be funny to see my reaction.  
"I was." I responded.  
Kaale wouldn't look at me. I was glad he wouldn't too because I didn't want him to see how angry I was.  
I got up.  
"Well, I know I just got here but I'm gonna go. I just came to say hi."  
I walked out the door and down the hallway.  
"Bye Del!" I heard Kaale yell.  
I turned around and stomped back to his room.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a frigging jerk?" I screamed.  
Kaale stood up.  
There was silence as we stared at each other.  
Kaale moved toward me. I tried to move away but he now had me against the wall.  
I could feel the goosebumps rising on my arms and legs. Kaale put his hand on my cheek.  
I was too angry at Kaale to let him kiss me. That would be our first kiss and that wasn't exactly the right moment.  
I pushed him off me and felt tempted to punch him. I stopped myself in time and sprinted towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been fifty-nine years since the rebellion began. Four days ago, Katniss Mellark was pronounced dead. She wasn't murdered or anything, she just went to sleep one day and never woke up. Her husband, Peeta Mellark, died about a year ago. Their daughter died when she was 20 and their son is now thirty two years old. He still lives in District 12 but no one ever sees him. I'm pretty sure he's depressed. And who wouldn't be? If you lost your family, if you lost everything.  
I live in District 7 with my mum and dad. My parents were really young during the rebellion; they can hardly remember what happened. At school we are taught about the rebellion and the Hunger Games. I'm so glad that I wasn't alive then. The Hunger Games would probably be my worst nightmare. I'm against the killing of any living creature, so if I couldn't even kill an insect how in hell would I be able to kill a human? I'm so grateful for the rebellion.  
The television switched on. My dad was home.  
I walked towards him. "Hey dad."  
He didn't look at me or even reply.  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
My dad switched the television off.  
"Deliah, come here."  
I hesitantly walked towards the couch and sat down.  
"There have been rumours, Deliah."  
I waited for him to say more but he didn't.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly afraid.  
My dad scratched his balding head and turned the television back on.  
I looked around the living room and noticed something different. Several of mum's favourite vases were smashed into pieces on the floor. Leftover chips packets and beer cans were all over the floor. The pillows were ripped and books were shredded on the floor.  
"What happened?" I asked as I tried to make sense of the complicated situation.  
"Your mum's gone." He said, "Long gone. She ain't coming back."  
My jaw dropped, "Why?" I asked trying to hold the tears back.  
My dad gave me a look that meant 'you know what happened'.  
I did know what happened; I could imagine the scene playing out in front of me. My dad was drunk and attacked my mum. She tried to run but knocked over several things in her way. She kicked him and he fell down onto the broken glass from the vases. I could see my mum ripping the books off the shelves and tearing them up. It was scary how real it seemed.  
"Why did you do that?" I managed to choke out.  
Tears streamed down my cheeks, "What the hell were you thinking? How could you this to her?"  
My shouting got louder and I started swearing. I swung a punch at my dad and hit him right on the nose.  
He swore as blood poured down his face.  
"I hate you!" I screamed, "I hate you!"  
My dad started attacking me then. He tried to punch me but I blocked every hit. My dad was a big man; he did no exercise and was easily weakened.  
The neighbours heard our fight and restrained us. They were shocked at how a man like my father would suddenly lash out at his twelve year old daughter.  
The television turned on suddenly. Everyone was quiet.  
No one had touched the remote.  
That meant that this was an emergency message from the Capitol.  
"Hello everyone." The woman on the television had brown hair and green eyes; she had a very serious look on her face. "I'll make this a quick message. Okay. Since the death of Katniss Mellark, there has been a drastic change in the attitudes of the Capitol citizens. The Capitol wishes to be reunited with the great power and control they once had over the districts. Districts of Panem, if you do not agree to bring back the Hunger Games the Capitol will wage war on the districts and this time the Capitol will not lose. Thank you."  
The television turned off.  
I screamed.  
Then I burst into tears.


End file.
